


You're Fine

by itbeajen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Tsukishima x Kitsune!Reader</p><p>Reader-chan is Suga-san's younger sister. (: You're half kitsune, half human, as your parents are human and, well, kitsune. Suga-san has none of the kitsune traits though, his five senses are a bit stronger than normal humans though, and he has the ability to tamper with memories!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Rip when you had a great idea and then it got too long and you just wanted to cut it short.

_"Kei! Don't go near that!" Akiteru quickly pulled his younger brother back by his collar and the younger blonde looked at his older brother in confusion._

_"But nii-chan, it's hurt."_

_"No, Kei, listen to me, that... that isn't something we can save." Akiteru's voice shook slightly, making his younger sibling look at him with concern and Akiteru mumbled, "It's best left alone."_

_Kei glanced back, his eyes still filled with concern for you and you shook your head, your body curled inwards as your tail draped over your injured legs._

_**It's okay,** you thought, **I expected this.** You tail swished languidly back and forth over your back and your legs as your [e/c] eyes closed slowly. **I'll be okay, I've always been, no matter how many times this has happened, I'll be okay...**_

*****

You woke up with a jolt and you felt your silver ears flick over your silver bedhead, and you let out a small yawn as your tail swished lazily behind you.

"Good morning sunshine," a sweet voice called out to you, and you smiled, before willing your tail and ears away and softly responded, "Good morning Onii-chan."

Koushi walked past your door, already dressed in his uniform and he calls out, "I'll be leaving first [F/N]! I have volleyball practice in the morning!"

"Ehhh," you whine as you get ready. You quip out a quick, "Wait for me too!" as you get ready in the shortest time possible, grabbing your bento and breakfast on the way out. Koushi was leaning next to his bike and he laughed before fixing your uniform and smiled, "Let's go?"

"Mm!"

***

"OOOH!"

"NOYA-SAN!!!"

"RYUUU, DO YOU SEE??"

"[F/N]-CHAAAN!!!" The second year idiot duo screamed as they ran towards you, and you flinched, immediately cowering behind your older brother and Asahi, whom you ran into at the gates of the school.

"Noya, Tanaka," Sugawara immediately scolded and the two cowered away. Asahi sighed and gave you a soft smile, "Sorry about those two."

You shook your head and smiled softly, "It's okay." Your silver hair was pulled back into a braid that draped over your shoulder and you immediately spotted Yachi, your classmate and bounded over.

"Hitoka-chan!"

"Oh! [F-F/N]-chan!" Yachi responded with a bright smile and a wave. You laughed and grabbed her hand and she asked, "What are you doing here so early?"

"I followed Kou-nii!"

"Oh!! I see!" Yachi replied and looked behind you, greeting some other volleyball club members you didn't recognize and you casually made your way towards the bench towards Shimizu and greeted her with a small bow.

"Oh? [F/N]-san, it's been a while since the last time we saw you here."

You nodded. It's been one year since you last came by to visit the volleyball club, and you didn't come by after school in the beginning of the year since you were part of the school choir, and the practice schedules conflicted.

The first years that walked in looked at you in confusion, except for one. The tall blonde narrowed his eyes at the sight of you, something about him struck you as familiar, but before he could figure it out, your back was already facing away from him as you chatted animatedly with Sugawara and Daichi.

You felt that familiar spike in energy and you refused to turn around. You didn't want to see him, not now, not yet. You faked a small gasp, catching the attention of Yachi and said, "I'll see you later Hitoka-chan! I have to go set up for class now!" You waved to the second and third years before rushing out, your silver braid now loosening as you left the room as quick as possible.

Tsukishima's frown deepened, and Yamaguchi looked at him, slightly confused and asked, "Is there something wrong Tsukki?"

"No." His response was immediate. _Nothing's wrong. Nothing's wrong except for the fact that I know her from somewhere._

*****

You were listening to Yachi talk about the volleyball members when suddenly the first year duo walked in and stalked right up to Yachi.

"YACHI-SAN!!!"

"Y-y-y-yes?!" the petite blonde stuttered, you saw her slightly panicking and her nervousness was practically exuding from her.

"PLEASE HELP US STUDY AGAIN!"

"Eh?" Yachi asked, confused. She looked at you and asked, "Are there exams coming up?"

You shrugged, "Not that I remember, but are you two _that_ bad?"

They stiffened at your words and one of the two mumbled a quick yes, and you hold back a laughter, but peels of your giggles are let loose and Yachi tries to calm the now embarrassed first year duo.

"Sorry sorry," you apologize and shoot them a soft smile, "My name is Sugawara [F/N]. Since you guys are in the same team as Kou-nii, you can just call me [F/N]."

The first year duo looked at you in shock before it finally clicked and you almost laughed at their expression.

 _Cute,_ you thought, but you were quickly snapped out of your thoughts when you heard Yachi offer both of you to tutor them and you were immediately taken aback before sighing in defeat. _Well, I can't leave Hitoka alone with them, she'll probably die from their intensity._

*****

Several days later, your appearance at the volleyball courts in between their breaks and before practice, became a common sight. You haven't made it too obvious that you didn't interact with Yamaguchi or Tsukishima at all, but it was hard. It was hard when his aura was practically blinding you. But to everyone else, seeing you teaching the idiotic first year duo with Yachi was brought a grateful smile to their faces.

As you guys were walking to Ukai's shop, a gust of strange wind was faintly drifting through the air, but it was enough for you to notice, and you stopped your quick study-and-walk session with the two, shoving your notebook into Kageyama's hands and you lied, "I think I forgot something, I'll go back to pick it up."

You made slight eye contact with Koushi and he nodded, and said, "We'll meet up with you at Coach Ukai's shop then!"

You nodded as you walked back several steps, and turned the corner, only to almost bump into Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

"[F/N]-san?" Yamaguchi asked in confusion, "Where's everyone else?"

You open your mouth to speak, but before you could, you see the shadow of a snake aim for the freckled boy in front of you and you quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him behind you. Tsukishima's eyes widened at your sudden strength and Yamaguchi stumbles forward before stuttering out your name in surprise. But before either of them could ask any questions you shout, " **Get out of here! It's not safe!** "

"But [F-"

" **GO!** "

Yamaguchi nods and tries to pull Tsukishima away, but something about this was too familiar, way too familiar for him to leave and he mumbles to Yamaguchi, "Go. Get Sugawara-san."

Yamaguchi wants to protest, but upon seeing Tsukishima's determination he decides against it and nods before running off to find the older Sugawara sibling. Tsukishima hid behind the corner, but was able to see just enough to know.

_[F/N] isn't human?_

On your side, your ears and tails had appeared, and your [e/c] were now glowing bright enough to indicate that you were utilizing your kitsune skills as much as possible.

"Well, well, a kitsune, I should've known there was something wrong with your _scent_ ," the snake humanoid hissed. From waist up he was still human, but beyond that point was the obvious green tail of a snake. If anything it was more like a mermaid on land, a mermaid with no fins.

"You're in the wrong territory."

"As are you child," the snake retorted with a shit-eating grin, "After all, this is tengu territory ain't it?" He was slowly making his way around you, circling you. But you were adamant in blocking him from making that corner.

You bit the bottom of your lip, drawing a little bit of blood before licking it away. A smirk pulled at your lips, "True, but no matter, I have permission from the tengus in this area."

The snake's eyes narrowed before a sly grin came to its face. He saw it, the shadow behind you and he completely shifts into his snake form, darting past you, his tail whipping your face and slicing a cut across your cheek in return.

You shook your head, recovering from the cut, but the strangled scream that you heard made your eyes widen in fear. _Tsukishima!_

You turned around, and immediately you froze, your eyes glazed over as you saw the situation. Tsukishima was being constricted by the giant snake as its fangs hovered over the blonde's neck. Tsukishima was already losing blood flow to his legs and arms as the bind on him tightened and you could only hear it, the failure from five years ago.

*****

_"Protect him well okay?" a soft voice asked of you and you nodded. Your nose nuzzling against the hand as it scratched the back of your ears and combed through your silver fur._

_**But then I failed. I failed drastically.** _

_"Akiteru? AKITERU?" the same voice that once praised you for doing a good job was now screaming her eldest son's name as she looked between you and her son. You, who was injured, and her son who was unconscious. Two holes littered his pale skin on his wrist and you winced as you saw the same injury on your forearm and hind legs._

_"You... you did your best, didn't you?" the voice asked. And you nodded, as best as you could. You could feel yourself slipping away before you felt the familiar warmth of someone cradling you._

_"[F/N]? [F/N], stay with me. Onii-chan is here now. I won't let you get hurt anymore okay?"_

_You whimpered before curling against the warmth as much as you could and you still remembered the last words Akiteru had whispered to you._

_**You didn't keep your promise.** _

*****

"Tsu-" your voice cracked, and your eyes burned again with the same anger it did those years ago, " **Let him go!** "

Your fox fire engulfed the snake as it let go of its victim and shifted back into its humanoid form to grab at you. Now that it was significantly slower than you, you transformed into your respective kitsune and clawed and bit at the snake, preventing him from going any closer to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima stared at you in awe and recognition, and it hit him. You were the same fox that saved him from those snakes in his backyard when he was a child. _So that fox **is** you._

Although inappropriate for the current situation, he smirked. _Who would've thought he'd owe his life to you twice._

By the time you had got rid of the snake, and were finally back in your humanoid form, your school uniform was tattered and the cuts on your arms and legs were evidence of the battle. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Tsukishima was okay. That's all that really mattered.

But you were too scared to speak to him. Scared that he'd have the same reaction as Akiteru, that you would be shunned again for what you actually were. You knelt beside him, gently maneuvering his head onto your lap and you gently ghosted your hand over his skin, healing whatever bruises that may form. You winced each time you healed him, as it essentially meant you were taking his wounds as yours and as you healed the bruise just below his throat his hand gently grabbed yours and he whispered, "[F/N], Sugawara [F/N]. Kitsune of the Fallen Shrine just at the edge of the mountains right?"

Your eyes widened and before you could ask how, his hands traced yours and he mumbled, "You saved my life twice."

_He... remembers?_

A part of you felt relief, and the other a sort of sorrow. Your eyes welled up with tears and he glanced up as he felt one reach his cheek and his eyes widened. Why were you crying? He sat up, your hand still in his and he asked, "Why?"

You shook your head, your fox ears flattened against the sides, "I failed to protect Akiteru.. and then I couldn't protect you either, you were almost abducted, and I failed to protect both of you. I-"

"we're just humans."

"You're not!" you responded fiercely before lowering your voice into a whisper, " _You're_ not."

It was then that Tsukishima understood. He was what you would call "special" in the world of a demons. And he sighed, "But I'm alive right?"

You nodded and he smirked, "Then you didn't fail."

"No, I-"

"She did fail the first time," Akiteru cut in. He sighed as he stood beside Sugawara who looked at you in concern as he saw your wounds from the battle. Akiteru gave you a weak smile, "Thank you [F/N]."

You shook your head. You didn't deserve their thanks, you failed. Akiteru wouldn't have lost his powers and Tsukishima wouldn't have been targeted. If you had just paid more attention, if you had just _noticed_. But you didn't, because something about Tsukishima always radiated brighter than everyone else, even his blood sibling. Your head hung low, your hands clenching tightly at the edge of your skirt.

"[F/N]," Akiteru's voice made you stiffen, your fox ears were even flatter against your head and he softly whispered, "Truly, thank you for protecting Kei twice."

You felt the angry tears pricking at the back at your eyes and you almost want to scream at him that you couldn't. That you didn't. Tsukishima's previously blinding and alluring aura was now dim, it was cloudy, and Akiteru smiled at you, stopping your words of protest and he said, "Thank you."

The tears that you held back began trickling down and you softly mumbled, "Then back then..."

"We couldn't let Kei know that you were guarding him all this time, it'd hurt his pride," Akiteru teased the both of you at once and he glanced at Sugawara and said, "We agreed to this."

Your head swished to your brother, meeting his gaze you broke down and you asked, "So I..."

"You're fine. Don't you get it shorty?" Kei interrupted. His face displayed irritation, but his eyes were soft and he gently rested his hand between your ears and began rubbing it soothingly and he repeated, "You're fine."


End file.
